Ace (Type-0)
|englishva=TBA }} Ace is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0, and one of the main characters of the same game. He is a student of the legendary Class Zero. Appearance and Personality Ace is a youth with short, silver-blond hair and light blue eyes. Like the other male members of Class Zero, he wears a uniform that consists of a black jacket, white pants, a medium-sized red cape and a brown pack. In his summer outfit, he wears a white shirt, black pants and gloves, black necktie and a medium-sized red cape. Ace is described as having a cool look. Despite his youthful age, he has a mature speech and attitude. He is considered to be a calm person, but can reveal himself at times to be reckless. He is attributed the number 01 in Class Zero. Story Ace is a young boy who is a member of Class Zero, a group of students from the Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", he and his comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. In the demo, the injured Izana is calling for Ace's help when the latter interferes and kills the Milites soldiers. After that, Ace tries to cast a healing spell on Izana but Queen says that it is too late and they reluctantly leave him. Because of what happened, Izana's younger brother Machina doesn't seem to have a good relationship with Ace as Machina was seen yelling and scolding Ace and Queen for leaving Izana behind. In the 2011 TGS trailer, Ace is seen readying himself to fight with a monster Celestia summons but Deuce interferes and defends him. Abilities and Equipment Ace wields Cards in battle, and has a very quick ranged battle style where he throws them at his enemies. Ace is a fragile character, with low HP, but manages to overcome it with excellent evade tricks and the ability to raise a transparent shield that withstands at least the impact of one missile rocket. His basic attack, Card, summons the effects of the cards he draws with his special attack, Deck Open, or throws a handful of Cards that home into his enemy. By tilting the analog stick up or down, he can use to different variants of his basic attack. The first is a melee attack that involves Ace creating a circle of cards around him, while the second is a chargeable attack that summons up to 5 cards above Ace that fire at the enemy one by one when released. Deck Open, his special attack, draws one card which, as mentioned above, changes the effects of Ace's basic attack. Up to four cards can be summoned before one use of Card, and there are four different types of cards, each granting a different ability. The final effect is decided by the most present type of card, and is strengthened by the quantity of cards drawn. The final effect can be one of the following: *Shadow Step - Ace draws a majority of white cards. Feint, direct attack. Can Stop foes. *Burst - Ace draws a majority of red cards. Quick, powerful and direct attack. *HP Charge - Ace draws a majority of blue cards. Recovers Ace's HP. *MP Charge - Ace draws a majority of yellow cards. Recovers Ace's MP. There are also different degrees, such as MP Charge, MP Hi-Charge, and MP Mega-Charge. He can also after getting three or four cards of the same type, perform an attack to deal a damage to all the enemies nearby in the same area or heal all the party members, depending on the card type. Later, he can learn a second special attack, known as Attack Deck, which is almost identical to Deck Open, but has a higher chance of drawing Red cards that deal damage to foes. Other special attacks he has are Support Deck, Life Deck, Spirit Deck, Illusion and Trap Card. Ace also can perform Trinity Attack when he team up with Deuce and Trey. They can perform Straight Flash, Dead Ensemble and Crisis Arrorw. Gallery Etymology The "Ace" is one of the trumps of a traditional set of playing cards. Trivia *Ace and Hope Estheim from Final Fantasy XIII share their Japanese voice actor. *Ace was named "Card" in early footage of the game. *Ace is the only character that after summoning his weapon, his dodging changes to become teleportation. Category: Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters